Dream's Ridge
by CamoAsh
Summary: Roach has a dream that he is running free...the next morning he finds himself the fastest runner in the Task Force. The dreams keep coming, the mysteries stay unexplained.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's a little fantasy thing for ya'll. This story was inspired by the Avatar(James Cameron) soundtrack. Please enjoy!**_

_Bushes and flora flew past him as Roach ran through the luminescent forest, finding himself quick on his feet. Over a log, dodging a branch and under a large leaf. Glow in the dark mushrooms and fungi grew to the huge trees that towered overhead. The grass and plants were soft underfoot, and of course he was barefoot._

_Roach didn't know what he was running from-but it felt good to run. The faster he ran, the freer he felt. His clothes hung loosely on him, making the wind ruffle through them. _

_His feet brought himself to a sudden stop as he almost fell off an unexpected cliff edge. A great waterfall was on the other side of a huge canyon, making the place echo with roaring. Abruptly, the ground started shaking and splitting open. An earthquake?_

_The ground shook more and more, until Roach fell to the ground, unable to stand from how much the earth was moving._

"_You'll be late…" he heard a distant voice cry. "Get up!" the voice cried again. The waterfall roared louder, making the voice harder to hear._

Roach snapped his eyes open and saw a large shadow leaning over him.

"Roach!" they growled. "Get up! Now!" it was Ghost trying to wake him.

He pulled the sheets aside of himself and got up as Ghost oved back, towards his own bed. Yes, he shared a room with Ghost-unfortunately. As higher rank, Ghost always woke up earlier than everyone else did, which meant Roach had to wake up with him.

As he got dressed, he watched Ghost comb his smooth blonde hair. His arctic blue eyes watched himself in the mirror, completely oblivious to Roach watching him. Roach pulled on a plain black shirt that was tight fitted, so every muscle could be seen on his front through his shirt. Next, he slipped on khaki track suit pants-suitable for running, hiking, you name it.

After breakfast, they all went for their morning jog. Near the finish line, it was a tradition to race everyone to the end. Of course, Roach never won. He was always either last or second last if someone else was tired.

But not today.

He felt as if there was air under his feet, making him run faster than all the others. He suddenly felt freer, his tight fitting shirt felt looser, and he felt as if he could almost fly through the air. With the finish line coming up, he saw himself running past all the others to get first place. Past Worm, then Meat, passing Scarecrow-that was a surprise. He was always first place.

But not today. The end was a little over 20 metres away and Roach was the fastest runner. This wasn't normal. He was always last, why first today?

He flew past the finish line and slowed down to a jog, finding himself barely out of breath from his huge print. The others were well behind him, just finishing now.

"How the _hell_ did you run so fast?" Scarecrow asked once he had caught his breath. "I mean, no offense, but you're always at the back, how'd you come first today?"

Roach himself was shocked. "I dunno…I just felt like today was…different." Scarecrow just nodded and they all started the walk back to base to shower.

During his cold shower, Roach thought about his dream. When he was running the course, he had felt the same feeling in the dream-free. Fast. Weightless. Maybe it was just motivation that caused him to come first today. Maybe the dream had given him some sort of magical adrenaline rush.

Throughout the day, Roach couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he had come _first._ For once in his life, he wasn't an underdog.

When the day had ended and there was free time before lights out, Roach lay on his bed wondering if it was the _dream _that had made him run faster. It certainly did link together. As everyone started to go to bed, Roach slipped under his covers just as Ghost walked in, clearly in a foul mood. Best to stay out of his way when he was in a mood like that.

He closed his eyes, and waited for sleep to come.

_**First chapter is done! It is a bit small, but the next one will be longer :) Please review saying anything I need to fix or add, questions or criticism anything like that. :D **_

_**~Stay Fierce! **_


	2. Forest Blade

_**...enjoy! :)**_

_All was quiet in the jungle. A combat knife appeared in front of Roach. He bent down to pick it up, but it flinched away from him, like someone had an invisible string tied to it. He tried to pick it up again, but it kept on moving away from his hand-just out of reach. A loud cracking and rumbling sound, and as soon as Roach looked up he saw a massive boulder falling his way from atop a cliff. Before he could react, it fell on top of him, winding and crushing him-like a bug. How ironic._

_The boulder was on his chest-unmovable. But it didn't kill him-of course it didn't kill him he was in a dream! What dumb thought was that?_

_Now to try to reach the knife. He stretched out his arm, but again, the knife was just out of reach. His fingertips just brushed the handle of it, but he couldn't grab it. _

_The weight of the boulder on his chest suddenly lifted-a huge relief. He was still reaching for the knife when he heard a growling sound coming from right above him. Roach turned, and saw a _tiger_ siting on his chest in place of the boulder, its claws digging into his chest._

_The knife was in his hands. He didn't know how, but it somehow was. Like something had pushed it into his grasp. Just as the tiger lifted a great paw up to beat him down and possibly kill him, Roach grabbed the knife and thrust it into the tiger's belly. Blood spurted everywhere as the tiger roared and leaped off him. He heard its cries as it ran away into the jungle, the knife still impaling it._

He woke with a sudden jolt, covered in sweat and very confused about what he had just seen himself do; Roach ripped the bedsheets off and looked at himself in the mirror that hung on the door.

His bare chest actually had tiny red marks on then, as if someone with long nails had dug into his skin while he slept. Could they be from the tiger's claws? He dismissed the thought as soon as he had it. A dream couldn't hurt you. Could it? Not physically anyway…

A long and tiresome debrief left Roach more tired than when he was when he woke up. They were all heading south, to find and info they could get on Makarov, then they were out of there.

Grabbing all his equipment, he made sure that a knife was securely on his belt that also held grenades and flashbangs. He made sure his gun was loaded, and when they were all ready, everyone got into the chopper. Well, not the whole task force. Just Ghost, Roach, Scarecrow, Meat, Toad and Archer giving sniper support. It was about a two hour flight, so they all got comfortable-besides Roach. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream. He began to spin his knife slowly in his hands while the others quietly conversed. Roach was never really the talkative type. He would rather listen and learn, than miss something because he was gossiping with someone.

After a short sleep, Toad woke him up and said there was fifteen minutes until they jumped. Roach had never liked parachuting, especially right into enemy grounds. But he had to hold it together and just jump.

"Alright everyone!" Ghost called over the whir of the chopper blades. "You know what to do, besides Roach, who slept halfway through the debrief." Everyone laughed-expect Roach of course. He didn't actually sleep through it, but his eyelids had been drooping. Ghost always bickered him about that sort of stuff. It was quite irritating.

Toad and Archer jumped first so they could set up for sniper support. Then Ghost, everyone else followed while Roach went last.

The wind whipped at his face and hair, trying to throw him off balance in the air. He spread his arms and legs like he was taught, and pulled the cord that released the parachute.

Nothing happened. He parachute didn't release. He kept falling. Roach pulled the cord again and again, until he pulled the reserve chute, which thankfully released, but since it was a reserve, it was smaller than the main parachute. Gravity pulled him towards the ground, until the trees below him came too close for comfort. He had no idea where the others had landed.

He smashed into the trees, branches whacking him in the face and arms. His parachute caught in the broad branches, making him stop abruptly. He hung there, helpless. His face was sore from the wind and branches, and now he was stuck in the trees. Just his luck.

_The knife!_ He evoked. He surely still had the knife on his belt? Roach looked down to his belt, looking for-

It was gone.

Panic gripped him. He couldn't get down with ought cutting the straps of his parachute. A glint caught his eye, and he looked to the ground, seeing that his knife had fallen to the forest floor. Now what?

Just as he had that thought, he heard what sounded like ripping fabric. Oh no. he felt the straps around his shoulders slackening, until he fell out of the straps and towards the ground. Branches and leaves smacked him as he went, until he landed hard on the leaf-covered ground.

Looking around, dazed, he thought he heard voices. Not in English. Great. More bad luck. They came closer, and Roach tried to untangle himself from the cords that had wrapped around him as he fell, but he must have made a lot of noise, because he heard someone call out, and within 20 seconds there were about 12 Russians surrounding him while he was still tangled, lying on the forest floor.

Very angry Russians.

One of them stepped forward and put their boot on his chest. The weight made it hard to move and he stopped struggling. He looked to his left. The knife, just out of reach. It was the same scene from his dream! But it was a very different situation, what was he supposed to do?

A disturbance in the forest caught everyone's attention. The Russian holding Roach down with his foot must have given them an order, because they all file towards the direction of the sound.

He reached out and tried to grab the knife. The Russian was loading a gun, slowly, because he knew he had all the time in the world to kill him. He must have also known that the knife was out of reach, because he smirked at Roach's meek efforts to grab the knife. The Russian bent down and put his knee onto his chest, putting more pressure on him.

He desperately tried to reach the knife, but he knew he couldn't. His arm still outstretched, he looked up to the Russian who had loaded the gun, and was now slowly aiming it at his head.

He felt something in his hand. He looked sharply to his left, and-

The knife was now in his hand. He refused to believe that. Nevertheless, he gripped the knife hard and thrust his arm up towards the Russian. He never saw it coming. The knife impaled him in the side, just like it had with the tiger in his dream. The Russian screamed and immediately stood up, clutching his side. He went quiet as he suddenly fell to the ground, dead. Roach righted himself and sat up. The team all had their guns aimed at the Russian, but it was Ghost who had fired the shot, he could tell.

"There you are Roach. Had a nice time in the tree, did you?" Ghost said. The others snickered quietly behind him. Ghost helped him to his feet and unwound the cords that bound him.

"Thanks for finding me." He said quietly to Ghost.

"Anytime Bug." Ghost whispered back. Roach readied his gun, and the rest of them moved off to continue the mission.

Roach lay in bed, thinking a lot about the events that had occurred that day. First, he had a dream about running super-fast, and the next day he had ran like the wind. Was he now having dreams of the future? What where they called…prophetic dreams?

All of this information rushed through his mind, so he couldn't sleep that night. He checked the digital clock by his bed, and it was 12:30 before he started to drift off to sleep.

_**It's finally done! I've been soooo busy so I'm sorry for anyone who was waiting on this chapter. I have no idea for what to do next, any ideas?**_

_**Please, reviews help me with my writing and helps me improve. :) **_

_**~Stay Fierce! **_


End file.
